


forgotten fears

by WaterRK9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Light Angst, Probably ooc, She's lonely, does this count as a holiday fic?, i think, oh well, wanted to write diakko but that didn't end up happening lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRK9/pseuds/WaterRK9
Summary: Akko is at home for the holidays, but her thoughts remain at Luna Nova.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	forgotten fears

Fear is a strange thing. When Akko was young, she had been afraid of the monsters that she was convinced lurked within her closet and under her bed, their shifting shadows threatening to pull her away into the dark. Whenever she would manage to muster the courage to get a drink of water at night, she'd sprint down the hallway as she flicked the light switches off in a rush to get back to the safety of her blanket. Yet, lying awake in the dark of her room now, she could hardly remember to give those old worries a second thought. 

Her eyes had long adjusted to the dim starlight outlining the Chariot merchandise scattered throughout her room. Without even the shadow of a monster to be seen, Akko was alone. Well, not really. Her parents were asleep in their room-- she was convinced she could hear her dad's snores rumble the house at times-- but she felt alone compared to being at Luna Nova. There was no Lotte shifting in the bunk above her. No soft gurgling from a brew that Sucy left to simmer over night. No quiet staccato from Amanda knocking at the red team's door promising mischief. Heck, Akko was even beginning to miss being told off by Diana when she and Amanda would inevitably get caught during their covet operations that may or may not have involved the school's kitchens. It wasn't that Akko regretted coming back to visit her parents for the holidays, but she couldn't help but wonder what she was missing out on while the other witches stayed at Luna Nova over the break. Would they have snowball fights? Gather to drink hot cocoa together and laugh? Open presents on Christmas morning together? What if they went on a magical adventure without her? Worse, what if they found magic easier without her there to bog them down and didn't want her to come back now that there wasn't a use for her anymore without the Shiny Rod? It was difficult to not dwell. After all, they had revived Yggdrasil and brought magic back to the world before the second term was even over, what was to say that they couldn't do something nearly as amazing within the two weeks of winter break? Akko buried her face into her pillow and shut her eyes again, trying to empty her head by counting the stars that appeared. Although the shadows in her room remained unchanged, the monsters were back.


End file.
